Daring!
by Park Hyesung - Akuro Yukou
Summary: "Wookie," / "A-Apa?" / "Ayo, kita selca." / Gubrak! Andai saja ini di dalam komik, Ryeowook pasti sudah jatuh dari kursi dengan tidak elitnya. / Fict drabble seputar Selca YeWook di pernikahan / RnR please? :3


**Daring! © Park Hyesung**

**Artist characters is not mine but OC and this story is mine**

**A/N: Ini fict yang numpang lewat karena selca semalam. Maaf ya kalo ngaco ****ㅠㅠ**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wookie! Wookie!"

Kim Ryeowook yang baru saja duduk disalah satu meja reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. "Oh, Jongwoon hyung! Kau datang rupanya!" Ujarnya senang.

Jongwoon yang malam itu datang dengan tuxedo santai langsung mengambil tempat di samping Ryeowook. "Mian, tadi habis shopping bareng Zhoumi."

"Gwanechana." Sahut Ryeowook terkekeh. Lalu terdiam seketika. "Ya, kenapa hyung lewat mana tadi? Dari luar? Apa reporter memotretmu?"

Jongwoon mendesis, mengusap tengkuknya lelah. "Yah, itu pekerjaan yang berat. Reporter mati-matian mewawancaraiku. Apa mereka lupa aku masih di pelatihan?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Caramu melepaskan diri, hyung." Jawab Ryeowook facepalm.

"Oh, tadi ada Hyukjae di luar. Bareng Donghae. Syukur-syukur mereka mau membantuku."

"Hae hyung? Bukannya tadi dia bilang mau pulang? Dia 'kan belum sembuh benar!"

"Hei, hei. Kenapa kau lebih mengkhawatirkannya? Aku lagi di depanmu, lho. _Di depan_."

"Terus apa hubungannya, hyung pabbo." Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. "Ah, sudahlah. Hyung mau makan apa? Mau sekalian kuambilkan."

Jongwoon cepat-cepat ikut berdiri. "Aku ikut."

"Kenapa ini? Kau seperti anak kecil." Kekeh Ryeowook. Melangkah cepat menuju jejeran makanan di sudut lain ruangan.

"Tidak apa. Sudah lama kita bertemu. Hanya itu." Jongwoon menggerakkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh pinggang Ryeowook sebelum pria manis itu menghindar.

"Kita baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu. Dan bekas kissmark-mu bahkan masih ada, hyung." Ketus Ryeowook, sedikit membuang wajah—tidak mau pria itu melihat semburatnya.

Jongwoon tersenyum samar, mengambil piring untuk dirinya sendiri lalu meraih peralatan makan lain seperti garpu dan sendok untuk kekasihnya terlebih dahulu. "Kau tahu 'kan kissmark tidak gampang hilang. Nikmati saja."

"Dan shipper kita mulai menggila." Helaan napas keluar saat dirinya menyendokkan nasi ke piring. "Sejujurnya aku takut. Pernikahan Sungmin hyung benar-benar harus jadi contoh untuk kita."

"Hidup memang sesulit itu." Jongwoon mengangkat bahu, tidak benar-benar peduli. "Setidaknya dia tidak akan menyesal. Pernikahan hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup 'kan?"

"Tapi sebagian ELF menghujatnya. Bagaimana dengan kita nanti?"

Tuk!

"Kita apa, hyungdeul?" Tiba-tiba di antara dua pria bermarga Kim, muncullah Lee Sungjin. Berdiri dengan tepukkan bahu bersahabat.

"Hei, kalau mau bicara, bisik-bisik ya. Aku tak jamin kalian akan selamat di sini."

Mengikuti arah pandang Sungjin, Jongwoon akhirnya mengerti maksud anak itu. Beberapa reporter rupanya berani menyamar jadi pelayan deki mendapatkan foro. Wow, padahal kalau mau menunggu, bakalan ada foto officialnya nanti dari pihak pernikahan.

"Jadi," Sungjin berdehem, mengambil kembali perhatian keduanya. "Perlu tidak aku mintai pendeta untuk menikahkan kalian juga? Mumpung gratis lho."

"Sungjin!" Seru Ryeowook tertahan.

Tawa geli keluar dari mulut pria berstatus adik Sungmin tersebut. Ia menepuk keduanya lagi sebelum berlalu. "Selamat menikmati pesta, pengantin baru."

Jongwoon cuma bisa facepalm atas godaan itu sementara Ryeowook agak uring-uringan mengambil beberapa lauk yang terlupakan.

Yah, mungkin Ryeowook iri karena belum bisa menyandang 'status pengantin baru' saat ini.

.

.

.

"Meja kita direbut." Gumam Jongwoon tanpa sadar melihat mejanya ditempati keluarga lain.

Ryeowook mendecih. "Ini gara-gara hyung mau ikut, sih"

"Lho? Kok jadi hyung yang disalahin?"

"Lupakan, kita pergi ke sana saja." Ujarnya, menarik tangan Jongwoon yang bebas dari piring.

"Di pojokan ya. Golongan darah O 'kan sukanya di tengah." Gumaman Jongwoon sontak menghentikan langkah Ryeowook.

"Hyung makin aneh deh." Komentarnya sambil menarik salah satu kursi. "Seingatku kau tidak percaya yang beginian."

"Golongan darah lagi tren akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Jongwoon seadanya.

Atmosfir keduanya jadi mendadak senyap saat sibuk menyantap makanan. Namun itu bukan berarti Ryeowook menginginkan ini—Jongwoon dulaun yangmengacuhkannya dengan bermain ponsel.

Padahal kalau boleh jujur, dia ingin sekali Jongwoon yang membuka pembicaraan pertama kali. Beberapa pertemuan terakhir selalu saja dia yang membuka topik. Dasar menyebalkan. Tidak peka.

Menghela napas, Ryeowook membuka mulut. "Jongwoon hyung—"

"Wookie," Ucapannya terpotong oleh satu panggilan menuntut. Oh, jangan lupakan mata sendu namun tajam itu. Ryeowook mendadak panas dingin.

"A-Apa?"

"Ayo, kita selca."

Gubrak! Andai saja ini di dalam komik, Ryeowook pasti sudah jatuh dari kursi dengan tidak elitnya.

Ia meringis lalu merengek, "Hyung~ Kenapa tiba-tiba minta selca?"

"Mereka memintanya, sayang." Dengan tampang setengah mupeng, Jongwoon menunjuk layar ponselnya. "Lihat? Kotak mentionku banjir oleh permohonan."

"Tapi kan—"

"Sebelumnya aku sudah berfoto dengan Hyukjae dan Donghae. Tenang saja," Jongwoon mendekat, berbisik rendah. "Hubungan kita tidak akan terbongkar."

Ryeowook merona. Tak habis pikir kenapa segini mudahnya dia akan mengangguk lalu bersiap berfoto layaknya anak remaja yang narsis.

"Kau siap?"

"Siap~"

"Hana, dul, set!" Meski tidak ada bunyi apapun, Jongwoon tetap menarik ponseknya dari posisi 'siap foto'. Mengecek hasilnya lalu mengacungkan jempol pada kekasih tercinta.

"Lumayan. Tapi kau terlihat gemukan, sayang."

"M-Masa'?" Ryeowook reflek menekan pipinya. "Pipiku tambah tembam ya?"

Jongwoon tersenyum jahil, menekan pilihan 'tweet' di aplikasi twitternya. "Bukan. Kurasa kau _berisi_. Berisi anakku, maksudnya."

Saat itu juga, Jongwoon harus rela kena pukulan _maut_ Ryeowook—Yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak sakit.

"Lalu kapan kau akan nyanyi? Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarnya." Katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan, menopang wajah dengan lipatan tangan.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Ryeowook pura-pura mengecek jam tangan, tidak kuat menatap senyum sendu Jongwoon.

Hahh... Kenapa dia jadi mendadak salah tingkah begini? Apa karena mereka lagi di tempat umum?

"Sayang,"

Ryeowook menoleh, "Ne?"

"Saranghae."

Untuk sepersekian detik Ryeowook mematung seperti orang bodoh. Lalu senyuman manis terpampang di wajahnya.

"Nado saranghae, hyungie."

_"Sekarang, Kim Ryeowook, sebagai member Super Junior, dia akan mewakili ucapan selamat dengan nyanyiannya yang merdu. Mari kita sambut suara malaikat Korea Selatan~!"_

"Aku pergi dulu, hyung."

"Hwaiting ne."

.

.

.

"Jongwoon hyung!"

Kim Jongwoon segera memisahkan diri dari ingkaran keluarga Kyuhyun dan mendekati kekasihnya yang habis manggung.

"Haus, sayang?" Jongwoon menyodorkan gelas yang dipegangnya sedaro tadi.

Dengan raut letih, Ryeowook berdehem sebelum menghabiskan jusnya. "Sejujurnya tenggorokanku tidak terlalu baik hari ini."

"Memangnya kau habis makan apa hm? Yang berminyak?"

"Hyung," Ujarnya manja saat Jongwoon menarik-narik pipinya. "Lepaskan. Aku bukan anak kecil."

Terkekeh, pria itu melepaskannya lalu meyandar pada tembok. "Habis ini langsung pulang? Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak usah. Aku mau ke Hongdae habis ini."

"Hongdae? Mau ngapa—"

"Hyung!" Panggilan itu datang dari dua member Super Junior yang lain. Benar-benar timing yang kurang tepat. Dan sebut saja si pelaku-pelaku ini Shindong dan Henry.

Konyolnya lagi, tanpa pandang bulu, Henry memeluk Jongwoon seperti sudah sepuluh tahun tidak ketemu. "Hyung! Bogoshippoyo~!"

"Hey, hey, aku bukan ibumu." Jongwoon kelabakan menanganinya. Sementara Ryeowook terkekeh—menyadari Henry memang lebih kekanakan darinya.

Shindong tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung? Sehat?"

Jongwoon tersenyum miring. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Bagaimana dengan perawatanmu?"

"Lumayan baik. Ngomong-ngomong hyung sombong sekali. Kami di ujung sana dan kau tak menyapa kami."

"Aku sibuk di sini." Jongwoon melirik Ryeowook sekilas.

"Oh, lengket seperti biasanya ya?" Shindong menoel-noel lengan Jongwoon dengan senyum perlu. "Perlu kuminta pendeta meresmikan kalian sekarang?"

"Shindong hyung!" Pekik Ryeowook merana. Lagi. Ayolah, kenapa mereka semua senang sekali meledeknya? Jangan bilang nanti Sungmin bakal begitu juga

Henry tertawa. "Hahaha... Jangan menggoda mereka lagi, hyung. Yah, meskipun aku juga ingin melihat Ryeowook hyung memakai gaun sih."

"Ya, Henry Lau!"

_"Untuk keluarga besar Lee Sungmin, harap mengambil posisi untuk berfoto." _Serentetan kalimat itu menarik perhatian keempatnya.

"Wah, sepertinya habis ini giliran kita." Ujar Shindong tiba-tiba.

"Daripada itu, aku lebih tak habis pikir—tahun depan kita sungguhan resmi jadi Ahjussi. Cih, jatah angpao yang harus kuberi bertambah lagi, deh." Candaan Kim Jongwoon sukses membuat ketiganya tertawa.

Jonhwoon tiba-tiba diam dengan wajah serius, llu menoleh pada si Mochi. "Henry, ayo kita selca."

"Hyung narsis!"

.

.

.

"Yakin tidak mau kuantar?" Jongwoon menutup pintunya sebelum berbalik menghadap kekasihnya yang berdiri di atas trotoar.

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap. "Hyung pulang saja, jangan cemaskan aku."

"Tapi kekasihku yang manis ini bisa saja diculik oleh om-om mesum."

"Dan om-om itu kau, hyung."

Jongwoon melipat tangannya di dada, menghela napas gusar. "Terus, kau mau ngapain kesana?"

"Ngamen." Ryeowook membuat tanda 'oke' dengan jarinya—yang artinya juga 'uang' di negara Ginseng sana. Ia terkikik.

Lagi-lagi Jongwoon menghela napas. "Kalau mau ngamen, nyanyi saja di kamarku. Aku bisa memberikan'nya'."

"Dasar mesum." Tuding Ryeowook tanpa basa-basi. "Aku ada janji di sana. Kalau hyung ikut, bisa kacau nanti. Hubungan kita bisa tercium ke publik dan aku belum siap dengan itu."

Jongwoon tidak menjawab, dia malah bangun dari senderannya dan mengambil sesuatu dalam mobil. "Nih, kudengar malam ini dingin."

Ryeowook merengut, perlahan menyentuh mantel yang disampirkan oleh Jongwoon dari belakang. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya kecil.

Pria itu tersenyum, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Ryeowook sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di bahu. "Sama-sama, sayang."

Sekali lagi, meski Jongwoon ingin menahan diri, salah tangannya terlanjur naik, menarik dagunya perlahan ke samping. Untuk sentuhan terakhir, ia menyatukan bibir mereka dan bergerak perlahan di atasnya.

Ryeowook yang selalu merindukan sensasi ini hanya pasrah. Membalas sedikit-sedikit karena posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

Seakan mengerti, tanpa melepas pangutannya, Jongwoon menghimpit Ryeowook ke mobil. Kali ini tangannya beralih profesi menekan tengkuk namja itu, menjilat lembut garis bibirnya sebelum menelusukkan lidah dengan sedikit paksa.

Ryeowook melenguh, melingkarkan lenganmya ke leher jenjang Jongwoon sebagai penopang tubuh. Sial, ciuman Jongwoon sangat memabukkan dan mampu menaikkan hasratnya lebih dan lebih.

"H-Hyung..." Namja manis itu mengerang tertahan, membiarkan sebagian saliva mengalir bebas hingga ke lehernya.

Seolah bosan, Jongwoon menarik wajahnya, turun ke bawah, menjilati ceruk leher yang sangat mulus kecuali di satu tempat.

"Kurasa kalau buat dua lebih meyakinkan."

"D-Dua apa— Akh! Hyung!"

.

.

.

**The End**

Please, Hye tahu ini gak bagus. Terkesan ngaco malah tapi gimana lagi. Idenya lewat tengah malam tadi trus, trus Hye ketik aja ㅠㅠ Maaf kalo jadinya gak bagus! *kubur diri*

Anyway, silahkan baca extra storynya! ^^

.

.

.

**Omake Story**

"Ya, Ryeowook-ah!" Seorang gadis melambai dari seberang jalan.

Pria yang menyandang julukan Angel of Voice itu segera berjalan menghampirinya. "Mian, menunggu lama?"

"Tidak juga." Wanita itu mengisi dua gelas dengan soju. "Kau mau?"

"Terima kasih." Ryeowook menghabiskannya sekali teguk. Tak heran dia seperti karena berlari dari halte bus bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Apalagi dia palinh lemah soal olahraga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Wook-ah." Wanita itu menurunkan gelasnya dari mulut. "Bekas merah apa itu yang di lehermu?"

Glek! Ryeowook menelan ludahnya. "Ini... Ini digigit nyamuk."

"Nyamuk? Kok gigitannya lebih besar ya? Lebih merah pula. Kau bohong ya? Habis ketemu dengan pacarmu dulu 'kan? Tapi kok kau yang diberi kissmark? Wah, pasti pacarmu agresif ya sampai kebalik begini."

Jika ada di komik, Ryeowook mungkin di gambarkan sebagai namja yang mengeluarkan sweatdrop yang besar sembari terkekeh.

'Sialan kau, hyung. Kubalas kau nanti.'

.

.

.

Last, mind to review? ^^


End file.
